50 Questions for Cykesquill
by msyu1
Summary: A set of questions used for couples. The shipping is Simon x Athena.


**Note: All ace attorney series spoiler.**

 **The timeline is after Turnabout Time Traveler.**

 **There are some of my own thinking about this couple.**

H=host, A=Athena Cykes, S=Simon Blackquill

1Please tell me your name.

S: Simon Blackquill.

A: Athena Cykes.

2Your age?

S: 29.

A: 19.

3Your gender?

S: Is it necessary to answer it?

H: Well, next question.

4How is your personality like?

A: Well, outgoing and athletic.

S: I guess...follow my heart.

5His/her personality?

S: Try too much to appear brave.

A: Not straightforward.

6When and where did you meet?

S: When I became a prosecutor and visited Aura.

A: At that time, from mom.

7First impression for him/her?

S: Cute kid.

A: Reliable person.

8What do you like about him/her?

A: Soft and tender.

S: Adorable.

9What do you dislike about him/her?

A: Not upfront.

S: Too childish. If it was not me, she would lost her case.

H: Did you say that was for soba shop?

A: (Whisper) There is some discord in his voice.

10Do you think you get along well with him/her?

A: Yes. Simon's quite fit for me.

S: Hmph...no objection.

11How do you address him/her?

A: Simon.

S: Athena, Cykes-dono.

A: But he only sometimes addresses my first name.

H: (At least he does that.)

12What do you want him/her to address you?

A: Just my first name.

S: Never mind. As Athena wishes.

13If using animal as metaphor, what do you think he/she is?

A: Hawk, like Taka.

S: Spring chick.

14What will you give him/her as present?

A: What will I give? Well...Hawk food?

S: Let Aura update the Mood Matrix?

15So what present do you want?

A: ...Nothing in particular, just celebrate together is fine.

S: As for me...about birthday, I nearly forget about it. Talking about gifts, just whatever Athena wants to give me.

16Do you feel dissatisfied with him/her? About what?

A: Yes. Last time he even asked me to pay for the soba and manju.

S: ...I don't have much money to pay for you.

H: How about Mr. Blackquill?

S: As for dissatisfaction, Cykes-dono is not mature enough for everything.

17What's your weakness?

A: Lack of experience? I will work hard to get full-fledged.

S: Not so straight for words? But Aura is the same.

H: (Such a family.)

18What's his/her weakness?

A: Never says words frankly.

S: Always does something dangerous, such as that part-time performer for that magician.

A: I just wanted to get extra cash, so I helped Trucy. If I knew it was so dangerous, I would never do it.

S: You even lie to me, Athena.

A: I'm not!

19What he/she does makes you unhappy?

A: When he conceals something on purpose, because the discord is annoying.

S: Even though she cannot do it, she still pretends she can.

20What you do make him/her unhappy?

A: I think...when I act brave?

S: ...For concealing that incident, but fortunately it is solved.

21How is your relationship now?

S: We have already sent out wedding invitations.

H: Who do you invite?

A: Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, Apollo, and probably other people in the Prosecutor's Office.

H: Mr. Justice comes back from Khura'in?

S: I'm not sure, at least Cykes-dono wants to invite him. I can do nothing about it.

22Where were your first date?

A: After that case, we went to Whet Soba.

S: I didn't want to go there, but Bucky insisted to treat us a meal, so I just reluctantly went there with Cykes-dono.

23How did you feel at that time?

A: I didn't notice, but the soba was so good.

S: Well, still a long way to go compared to previous levels.

H: (Why are we talking about food...)

24How did the first date go?

A: We just left after finished, and we paid our own soba.

S: We finally found somewhere other than Eldoon's Noodles.

25Usual place to date?

A: Whet Soba, court and crime scene.

H: Is it fine for defense lawyer and prosecutor to investigate together?

S: I really don't want to take care of rookies, but I have no choice.

26What will you prepare for his/her birthday?

A: For example...a surprise?

S: I don't mind, since I overcame so many years.

A: (Widget becomes purple) Simon...

H: (I'd better not to ask further.)

27Who is the first to confess the feeling?

S: Confession? We don't have such meaningless thing.

H: So do you just date together?

A: Anyway, Wright Anything Agency and Prosecutor's Office are quite familiar with each other, so it's not a surprise that we meet a lot.

H: (Another Dark Age of Law?)

A: Ms. Host, it is so impolite to make random judgments.

H: (When do I become someone that other people are so easy to read my mind?)

28How much do you like him/her?

A: I studied frantically to take the bar exam. Fortunately I made it on time.

S: Athena...those years, you've worked so hard.

A: It's all right. It's all over.

S: That's the same for me...When I first saw it, I just wanted to take Athena out of the crime scene, and then I did that thing. Maybe...since that time.

29So, do you love him/her?

A: Well...you can say that.

S: I can't say it as "love", but it becomes my habit.

30What he/she says will make you at a loss?

A: When he calls my first name.

S: When Cykes-dono says something about full-fledged.

31What will you do if you think him/her loves someone else instead?

A: I will first investigate clearly, because it is bad for misunderstanding.

S: ...If she has something in mind, she will never hide it from me.

32Can you forgive him/her for loving someone else?

S: If someone fits her better, I will forgive her. But...

H: (Why do I feel the sound of drawing sword?)

A: Loving someone else? That is almost impossible, and I don't want to talk much about it.

H: Don't you worry, Ms. Cykes?

A: Just think about other women Simon meets are all not single. For example, Ms. von Karma has Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. Skye has Mr. Gavin, Ms. Faraday has Mr. Debeste. Oh, don't forget Junie and Apollo.

H: (It's another way to show PDA.)

33What will you do if he/she is late for date more than an hour?

A: I will try to call him and then ask Mr. Edgeworth.

S: Ask Wright-dono or Justice-dono.

34What body part of him/her do you like?

S: Her blue eyes.

A: His hair.

35His/her sexy expression?

A: His smug laugh.

S: Sometimes her furious expression.

36When you are together, what makes you most moved?

A: Last time when I was at court, Simon grabbed my collar.

S: ...When she used Mood Matrix to me.

37Did you lie to him/her? Are you good at this?

S: ...I did that before, but she would find out when I lie.

A: I'm not good at it, but that "I'm fine" before retrial of UR-1 Incident might be one of my lies.

38What are you doing together when you feel happy?

A: When I was with Simon.

S: When I meet Athena.

39Have you quarreled before?

S: ...

A: Yes.

40What was/were the quarrel about?

A: About whether I'm full-fledged or not, and don't treat me as a child anymore.

S: You'd better remain green forever.

41Then how did you reconcile?

A: Well, it's not like something serious, and we just pass it.

S: ...

42Do you still want to be couples if you have a second time?

A: That...sounds romantic.

S: As long as no tragedies like that, I feel fine with it.

43When do you feel he/she loves you?

A: When he says something harsh but helps me.

S: When she wants to stay with me.

44How do you show love?

S: Constantly cares about her.

A: Is it care or dislike?

H: How about Ms. Cykes?

A: It's nothing. Compared to words, I prefer to take action.

45When did you feel he/she never love you?

A: When Simon wanted me to give up.

S: I'm much better than that monk.

A: Indeed...no objection.

H: (Is Nahyuta so bad?)

H: How about Mr. Blackquill?

S: When Cykes-dono never listened to any advice.

46What flower do you feel fits him/her?

S: Sunflower.

H: Isn't that because of the attorney's badge?

S: Well, because the color is similar.

H: How about Ms. Cykes?

A: Um...there's no flower with black and white color, isn't it?

H: That don't need to be the same color, just some similarities is fine.

A: ...Compared to flowers, Simon is more like leaves.

47Have you hidden something to him/her?

S: ...I have, in the past.

A: Does it count when I studied in Europe and passed the bar exam?

H: If you don't say it, that counts.

S: ...

48What does your self-abasement come from?

A: Other people's tease, because I was different from them. However, now everything goes so well.

S: I don't have anything for self-abasement.

49Is your relationship public or private?

S: Public, since Wright-dono and Chief Prosecutor know about it.

A: But when Mr. Edgeworth received our wedding invitation, he was so surprised.

50Do you feel your love with him/her will last forever?

A: Of course yes, isn't it, Simon?

S: ...I think so.

 **Note: When I translated this, I changed a lot from "Blackquill" to "Simon", since first name is more commonly used in English than Japanese or Chinese.**


End file.
